


Aremis and Jianyu

by SapphireSlayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Modern world with powers, all will be revealed in time because plot stuff i guess, there is a zodiac theme to this world, yes one is a cat boy don't judge I'll do what I want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSlayer/pseuds/SapphireSlayer
Summary: The romance story of Aremis and Jianyu. Both far from their original countries after having everything taken from them. Their pasts will also catch up to them, causing for some delicious plot drama to unfold. Maybe I'll write more than one chapter, who knows. It's a miracle I even wrote one.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Aremis and Jianyu

Aremis was heading out after class, finally finished for the day, and planned to go home for dinner as well as to work on his assignments. He quietly moved past some classmates that had lingered behind, chatting about their plans for the weekend. The only plans Aremis had for the weekend was work and class assignments. Between classes and work, Aremis didn’t have any time to spend with friends. Any free time he had was used to eat, unwind, and sleep. And he was also a bit too shy to ever start a conversation with anyone else and kept to himself.  
As he left the classroom, one classmate caught his eye, his long black hair trailing behind him as he quickly walked. He also happened to be heading in the same direction as Aremis, and so Aremis trailed behind some. Even though they were both 20 years old, Aremis wasn’t sure how to approach his classmate. Every time he tried, he always had bad timing and was never able to speak to him, so he was partially resigned to just admiring his handsome face from afar.  
Aremis’ thoughts about his attractive classmate were interrupted when he noticed a glint and heard a soft clang on the ground. There lying on the ground were his classmate’s keys, having just fallen to the ground, and yet he still kept moving forward. Aremis rushed forward to pick up the keys, and when he looked up, his classmate had already covered quite the distance with his long legs. Aremis hurried after him, the two of them already off campus when the keys dropped, and into the busy city around them. His classmate’s long and quick strides kept him just out of reach, and Aremis would have called out his name, but he didn’t know what it was yet.  
Eventually his classmate entered a somewhat shady looking building, and Aremis managed to slip inside after him thanks to his skill of being small and not easily noticed. Aremis looks around to see the place is a bar, but not the kind of bar just anyone would walk into. He had a feeling this place was dangerous and he wanted to leave, but he needed to give his classmate his keys. Next thing Aremis knew, he was surrounded by some tough looking guys looming over him.  
“This isn’t the type of place where you should be. Who are you? Better start talking,” one of the men around him spoke in an intimidating way, causing Aremis to shrink down, cat ears pinned down flat.  
“Sorry, I’m just here to drop something off. I’ll leave soon.”  
“You’re not leaving so easily. Did someone send you? This isn’t a place you can easily just waltz right in to, you know.”  
“N-no, I...I just followed, I’m sorry.”  
“Followed? Who did you follow?”  
Aremis frantically looked around, trying to locate his classmate. As luck would have it, his classmate noticed what was going on and came over to see what was happening.  
“Him! Him right there,” Aremis pointed to his classmate, and then gave him a pleading look for help.  
Everyone turns to look at him, and he seems confused for a moment, before he finally realizes he’s seen Aremis before.  
“Oh, you're in my class, aren't you? Hey relax guys, I think he followed me here, not knowing anything.” He waves off all the guys that had been surrounding Aremis and they dispersed, though they were still watching.  
Aremis had felt like he was going to cry, but now that things were calmed down he relaxed a little. He then helped up the keys in his hand, trembling slightly.  
"S-sorry...you dropped these and left so quick and..."  
"Oh, my keys! Thanks for returning them, though can't say it was in an ideal location," he smiles and chuckles a little, and Aremis takes note of the slight Chinese accent he spoke in. "Well, since you're here, let me get you a drink as thanks."  
"O-oh that's okay sorry…” Aremis said, all flustered, and still a bit nervous due to where he was. "...I..I just didn't want you to get locked out…”  
"It's alright. I never expected you to follow me, and surprised you managed without me noticing." He’s still smiling and pats Aremis on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "Don't worry about the others; as long as you're with me, it's fine. The bartender here is really good. He can make you anything you want. What do you say?"  
“Oh...um…” Aremis noticed the expectant look on his classmate’s face, and he takes a moment to think. "S-sure I suppose…”  
“Great!” Aremis was then led over to the bar, and took a seat on a stool next to his classmate. "Just tell the barkeep what you want. It's on me."  
The barkeep was standing there waiting to hear their drink orders.  
"...I'll take something that's not too heavy and refreshing please...but not beer or wine."  
While the barkeep went to get their drinks, his classmate turned to him.  
“The name’s Jianyu, by the way. Sorry, I don’t know your name.”  
“Aremis…”  
“Nice to meet you, Aremis, and again, thanks for returning my keys to me.”  
“Of course, no problem.”  
Their conversation was then interrupted when a lady sauntered up to Jianyu.  
“Hey babe,” Jianyu greets her with a smile, and she gives him a kiss on the lips.  
Aremis' cat ears drop a little when he sees this kiss, thinking to himself that of course he would be interested in a straight guy.  
She then sees Aremis sitting there and turns her attention to him.  
“Oh, who’s your friend? Never seen him around here before.”  
"This is a friend from my class, Aremis,” Jianyu introduced him, “He followed me here 'cause I dropped my keys and he was returning them. Though never expected him to follow me here.” Jianyu chuckles a little.  
Aremis became a bit embarrassed when Jianyu introduced him as his friend. The bartender set drinks down in front of each of them, and Aremis shyly sipped at his.  
“Aw, that was sweet of you,” the lady said to Aremis. She then turned back to Jianyu, “We going soon?"  
"A bit later than what we said. I wanna make sure he gets home okay first after we finish our drinks."  
The lady pouted at Jianyu’s reply, but then agreed although a bit dejectedly. She turns to Aremis with a smile, “maybe i'll see you another time then."  
"It's nice to meet you." Aremis felt a little worried that he might have inconvenienced Jianyu this evening. After the lady walked away, Aremis turned back to Jianyu, "...sorry I think I interrupted your evening."  
"Ah, don't worry about it. Things happen, just gotta roll with it."  
Aremis gives Jianyu a shy but genuine and cheerful smile. "Thanks for the drink, it's the first I've had in a long time."  
"No problem, least I could do right now for bringing my keys this far to me. We can always go out for drinks another time too."  
Aremis took a moment to think of what to say, since he didn’t have that much money, and he wondered if he would be able to do this again.  
"You're welcome...and a drink sounds nice sometime once in awhile."  
"Yeah, sounds great," Jianyu smiles at him. "So, what are you going to school for?"  
"..." Aremis paused for a moment to think, "pre-med, how about you?" He returned the question, perking up a little in interest with a slight tilt of his head.  
“Right now I’m just focusing on getting gen ed out of the way. But wow, pre-med. You gonna be a doctor?”  
“...Not a doctor, per se...but more so interested in providing research...but the world doesn't accept this unless you have this kind of degree." Aremis already had knowledge in medicine from his tribe, but in this world, unless you follow their way, others won’t believe you or say it’s all a hoax. Especially since now that he was the last surviving member of his tribe. He was taught so much by his people, but it was all lost in a war. All except for him, and he sought to keep his tribe’s practices alive.  
“I’m sure you’ll do great,” Jianyu gives him an encouraging smile. “So, curious, where’s your accent from? I haven’t heard it before.”  
"Eastern Europe, kind of around that area but it's based on a Slavic dialect."  
"Did you grow up there?"  
Aremis’ expression grew a bit sad and he drank a little bit more, taking a moment before nodding, "...been in many countries around that area...and some parts of western china."  
“Oh hey, I’m from China.”  
Aremis let out a soft little chuckle. "...Well I assumed with the name, and the accent,” he said, teaching him a bit.  
"Well, yeah, but uh, I lived in China until about five years ago. Still working on my English and Japanese too."  
Aremis nodded a little bit in understanding, having to learn the languages himself, and then he holds his drink, mulling things over a little. He would ask what made Jianyu come to this bar, but he doesn't want the answer to that himself, and this place seemed dangerous. "...What do you think of the class?"  
"It's a good class. I should be able to get through it fine. Just sometimes in lectures they use words I don’t know, and then I spend part of the lecture looking up that word, only to miss some of the lecture.”  
“I know what you mean. Many of the terms I know in my native language, so having to relearn them in English has been hard.”  
“Oh, well I know someone who can help with English words, especially like medicine ones for your pre-med classes.”  
"That would be really helpful," Aremis perks up, a bit excited, "some of the terms have been tough."  
"Yeah, I'll see if I can get you to meet with him some time soon then. Things are a bit...complicated with him. But he's a great guy. from China, like me! He's been studying medicine since forever."  
"Oh...well that sounds really lovely." Aremis gave him a kind smile and then finished off his drink, "...I guess I should head back soon...I don't want to keep you."  
"Yeah, I guess you want to head home too. I'll make sure you get back safe though. Do you live far?”  
“No, I live very close to campus.”  
“Let’s get you home then.”  
Jianyu stood up with a smile, and Aremis followed him out of the bar, somewhat glad to be outside of that place now. They made some more idle talk about classes and school during the short walk to Aremis’ apartment. When they arrived, Jianyu then pulled out his phone, asking for Aremis to do the same, and exchanged phone numbers with him.  
“There, now you have my number and address. Only fair since I know where you live now. If you need anything, just think of me as a neighbor and ask away.”  
“...Thank you,” was all Aremis managed to say, before Jianyu was saying goodbye, and waving as he walked off. Aremis was not expecting at all to suddenly receive Jianyu’s number and address, having only seen him from afar all this time. And then this off chance that he actually talked to him seemed to have ended with the two of them starting to become friends.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more, you can head over to my world-anvil account (link located in my profile). But there will be lots of spoilers, because I use it to keep track of things, so be warned lol


End file.
